17 es 71 al revés
by Griffinn
Summary: Una joven Minerva McGonagall decide llevar a cabo una estrategia para conquistar al que considera el hombre sus sueños. Porque el amor no entiende de edades.
_Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Este regalo es para_ _ **MeriAnne Black**_ _, que pidió lo siguiente: "_ _Un Dumbledore/McGonagall. Cualquier época, género o rating."_

* * *

—Con todas las posibilidades que hay en tu curso y tenías que quedarte prendada de él. ¿Sabes acaso lo que estás haciendo?

La joven puso los ojos en blanco por enésima vez, como si aquello que su amiga estuviese diciendo no tuviese sentido alguno, aunque en realidad una vocecita en su interior le dijese que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—¿Cómo voy a interesarme por alguno de mi curso, si son todos unos trols? Sin embargo él…

Aquella voz de la razón se levantó de la cama, donde se encontraba sentada, y caminó a su amiga, que estaba de pie frente al espejo, afanada en una tarea.

—Minerva… Sólo te diré algo. Tiene 71 años.

La joven Minerva McGonagall suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a su amiga, Pomona Sprout, quien, a pesar de su corta estatura, muy por debajo de Minerva, la miraba seriamente y con los brazos cruzados, invitando a no confrontarla.

—¿Y qué? Ya soy mayor, puedo hacer lo que quiera —se cruzó ella también de brazos.

—Tú tienes 17 años —dejó caer Pomona.

El silencio se hizo momentáneamente entre las dos, hasta que Minerva habló por fin.

—¿Y qué? El amor no tiene barreras, no entiende de edades.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Pomona de manera sarcástica —. Tienes toda la razón. Total, ¿qué son 54 años de diferencia entre ambos? Por no hablar de que él es un profesor y tú una alumna. Eso está totalmente prohibido.

—¿Dónde has leído que esté prohibido? ¿En _Historia de Hogwarts_? —comentó Minerva con ironía. A lo mejor es que era una norma no escrita.

Pomona se llevó las manos a la cara y trató de medir sus palabras.

—Minerva… Podrías meterte en un buen lío. Y a él también. Además, todos saben la realidad.

—¿Qué realidad? —quiso saber Minerva, con una falsa inocencia, pues sabía de sobra a lo que su amiga se refería.

—Todo el mundo sabe que el profesor Dumbledore prefiere frotar su barba contra otra.

—No te entiendo.

—Que le gusta chocar las caderas con las de otros hombres en la pista de baile.

—Sigo sin saber a qué te refieres.

—¡Minerva, hija, que Albus Dumbledore es homosexual!

Minerva bufó.

—¿Qué? Venga ya, no tienes ninguna prueba

—¿Ah, no? Entonces dime una cosa, ¿por qué te has disfrazado de hombre?

Quizás deberíamos hacer un inciso y centrarnos un momento en el aspecto que Minerva McGonagall presentaba esa tarde. Su habitual pelo castaño y largo recogido en cuidado moño ahora mismo era corto, como si se lo hubiese reducido mágicamente o, más bien, tal y como indicaban los largos mechones esparcidos por el suelo, se lo hubiese cortado a tijeretazo limpio. No llevaba puesto su habitual uniforme del colegio, sino que en vez de la falda llevaba el pantalón típico de un uniforme masculino, mientras que su camisa estaba bien metida por dentro y su corbata perfectamente anudada. A todas luces, cualquiera diría que Minerva estaba tratando de aparentar ser un chico.

—Esto… pues… —pero la joven se dio finalmente por rendida —. Está bien, intentaba un acercamiento al profesor Dumbledore, y como hay rumores, pensé que a lo mejor con otro hombre se sentía más cercano.

—¿Crees que va a sentirse cercano con un supuesto alumno de 17 años que, de repente, ha aparecido de la nada por la escuela? Oye, creo y sólo creo que el supuesto plan que te hayas montado en tu cabeza tiene serias lagunas.

Pero Minerva no quería escuchar más. Cogió su túnica reglamentaria y se la puso.

—Pomona, quizás tú prefieras a los chicos de nuestro curso, pero lo mío es distinto. El profesor Dumbledore es… O sea, representa algo que… Quiero decir, tiente tanto… Mira, que es algo muy fuerte lo que siento por él, y lo siento aquí mismo —se palpó el pecho, señalando el corazón. O sea, muy fuerte, tía.

Sin dar opción a Pomona a replicar, Minerva se dio la vuelta y abandonó su habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor. Pomona miró un momento a su alrededor.

—Y yo… ¿para qué narices vengo a una Casa que no es la mía?

* * *

Caminaba en pequeños círculos por el pasillo, esperando. Podría aparecer en cualquier momento, por lo que estaba muy nerviosa. Pero en su cabeza no dejaba de fantasear con que el profesor Dumbledore apareciese, se detuviese y quedase obnubilado por su apariencia… Aún a pesar de que ahora Minerva fuese vestido como un chico, pero ya habría tiempo de arreglar eso. Lo tenía todo pensado, se quitaría la máscara, se descubriría tal y como era ella en realidad y el profesor Dumbledore no tendría más que admitir lo ciego que había estado hasta el momento. ¡Merlín, qué plan tan maestro!

De repente, una puerta se abrió. El apuesto y anciano profesor Dumbledore, con una barba que ya asomaba canas (pero que para el estándar de longevidad mágica se podía decir que era el típico madurito interesante), salió al pasillo, cargado con varios pergaminos y leyendo a su vez uno que sostenía en una mano. Cuando pasó justo al lado de Minerva, esta vio su oportunidad.

—Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore —la joven puso su mejor voz masculina.

—Buenas tardes, señorita McGonagall —soltó el otro, sin siquiera alzar la mirada, pues al parecer llevaba prisa.

Vale, quizás aquel no era el resultado esperado. ¿No había sonado lo suficientemente varonil? Mientras se recuperaba del corte, esbozaba su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Perdón? Me debe confundir con otra persona, profesor.

El maestro de Transformaciones de la escuela se detuvo y apartó la mirada de su pergamino, centrándola en Minerva. Se quedó un momento confundido.

—Perdón, pero, ¿quién es usted?

—Me llamo… —vale, no había pensado ningún nombre. Piensa rápido — Minervo.

Minervo… No sé, están Jack, Charles, Thomas. Incluso Archiebald suena coherente, pero… ¿Minervo?

—¿Cómo ha dicho?

—Minervo —de perdidos al río —. Me llamo Minervo.

—¿No será usted pariente de Minerva McGonagall, verdad? —el profesor se acercó más a ella.

La joven sonrió.

—La verdad es que no conozco a esa Minerva de la que me habla. Yo me llamo Minervo… McGanogoll.

Vale, Minerva, definitivamente eres idiota.

—Curioso nombre. Y supongo que no es usted de aquí, ¿verdad?

—Me ha pillado. En realidad estoy de intercambio, vengo de… Australia.

—Ya… Pero Hogwarts no tiene programa de intercambio con otras escuelas.

Mejor era ir cortando por lo sano.

—Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, profesor Dumbledore, ¿qué tal está usted? Veo que está muy ocupado, déjeme ayudarle a llevar estos pergaminos a su despacho.

Se los arrancó literalmente del brazo y echó a caminar hacia la oficina del profesor. Minutos después, los depositaba sobre el escritorio del susodicho.

—Bien, pues ya me ha ayudado. Ahora puede irse, señor… McGanogoll.

Rápido, necesitas una estrategia y la necesitas ya. Piensa rápido.

—Uff, ¿no hace como mucho calor aquí?

Se desanudó un poco la corbata mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente para secar un inexistente sudor. La verdad es que muy convincente no sonaba, pues se encontraban en pleno invierno, con una fuerte ventisca azotando en el exterior del castillo. Vamos, que hacía bastante frío.

Al parecer no había colado, pues el profesor Dumbledore la miraba con sarcasmo.

—Creo que ya puede parar con el espectáculo, señorita McGonagall.

Minerva se le quedó mirando, incrédula.

—Pero… ¿Cómo lo ha averiguado? Si he tenido mucho cuidado.

—Bueno, no sé si me convenció antes su fingido tono de voz o que nadie en su sano juicio llamaría Minervo a su hijo. Señorita McGonagall, ¿por qué hace esto?

Minerva corrió apresurada hacia él. Sus frenéticas manos se apoyaron sobre el pecho del profesor. Este no mostró un ápice de miedo o de ponerse a la defensiva. Se ve que a peores locas se había enfrentado antes.

—Profesor Dumbledore, yo… le amo.

—Minervo, soy tu profesor. Quiero decir, Minerva —también era normal que se hiciese un lío, que ya eran más de 70 años los que contaba este hombre.

—¿Pero qué problema hay? ¿Es por la edad? Vale que yo tengo 17 y usted 71, pero, ¿no le parece romántico? 17 es 71 al revés.

Aquello sonaba a chorrada total, y el profesor Dumbledore no escatimó en hacérselo ver.

—Señorita McGonagall, yo soy el primero que piensa que el amor no entiende de edades, aunque a usted y a mí nos separen la friolera de 54 años, pero como ya le he dicho… soy su profesor.

Minerva parecía no entender lo que quería decir.

—¿Y?

—Usted es una alumna.

—Ya, a eso ya llego. Pero no veo el problema —nada, que no se enteraba.

—Dos palabras: está prohibido. Las relaciones alumno-profesor ni se contemplan. Por el amor de Merlín, señorita McGonagall, ¿acaso quiere buscarme la ruina?

Minerva se apartó lentamente.

—Yo… Yo sólo quería… Es que entiéndame, usted tiene algo que…

—No, si no es usted la primera alumna que me viene disfrazada de chico para intentar seducirme. ¿Tanto se me nota, por cierto?

—En la escuela no se habla de otra cosa —confesó ella.

—Entiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—¿Qué nos pasará ahora, Albus? —quiso saber ella, con un deje trágico en su voz.

—Para empezar, me seguirá usted llamando profesor Dumbledore. Y segundo, correremos un tupido velo y haremos como que esto no ha pasado. De hecho, estoy por lanzarle un hechizo desmemorizador, pero temo que vuelva usted a intentarlo. Así que no lo haré.

Minerva se alarmó un poco, incluso. Quiero decir, ¿os imagináis? ¿Y si no es la primera vez que ha intentado seducir al profesor Dumbledore disfrazada de hombre? ¿Y si el profesor Dumbledore le ha borrado la memoria en anteriores ocasiones, pero ella, erre que erre, ha vuelto siempre a intentarlo? Prefería no intentarlo más y admitir la derrota de una vez por todas.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Disculpe las molestias ocasionadas, profesor Dumbledore.

Abandonó el despacho y caminó sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de la escuela, resignándose a lo evidente.

De repente, Pomona apareció al doblar una esquina.

—Ah, estás aquí. Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido? —quiso saber.

—Sabía perfectamente que era yo. Al parecer no soy la primera.

—Vaya, qué palo —contestó Pomona mientras reflexionaba para sí acerca de cuántas locas había pululando por Hogwarts mientras fantaseaban con un anciano de 70 años.

—Sí, pero bueno. Me resignaré y seguiré adelante. Por suerte me quedan unos meses para dejar Hogwarts, después no volveré a ver al profesor Dumbledore. No es como si fuese yo a volver a aquí a dar clases o algo, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?, nos preguntamos todos.

—Intenta olvidar un poco este asunto, quizás te vendría bien conocer un poco mejor a otras personas —de repente, le pasó una mano por el brazo, acariciándolo —, ¿no crees?

Minerva se quedó mirando a su amiga mientras suspiraba para sus adentros. Pomona, una vez más, se había cortado el pelo y se había vestido como un chico, para, una vez más, intentar seducir a Minerva. Porque a Pomona, al parecer, le gustaban las mujeres, y concretamente le gustaba Minerva.

—Claro, pero todo a su tiempo —confesó.

Caminaron por el pasillo mientras Minerva sacaba discretamente su varita para aplicarle el enésimo hechizo desmemorizador a su amiga, que una y otra vez no paraba de lanzarle indirectas como aquella, para ver si Minerva cedía. Pero para alguien que se sentía atraída por un anciano, estaba más que claro que con Pomona no iba a hacer nada.

Pero espera, quizás esa vez, sólo esa vez, Minerva debería hacer como el profesor Dumbledore, confesarlo todo y hacerle ver a su amiga que la cosa no podía ser. O quizás lo mejor era lanzarle otro hechizo y dejarse de tonterías. Tal vez para la próxima intentaría razonar con ella. O tal vez no.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:** vaaaaaale, pues ya está xD Lo cierto es que tenía pensado el inicio de la historia y el resto ha ido surgiendo a medida que escribía, así que espero que haya sido todo más o menos coherente (y que a MeriAnne le haya gustado)._


End file.
